Journey
by Sade for u
Summary: so can the 4 friends make it out alive?is there drama? is there love?


The Journey

I was scared. My 3 friends and I were in the middle of a Safari in South Africa in Kgalagadi Trans-Frontier Park and no one is there to help us because our tour guy ran away from us. It was when Daya,Brian,Roshon,and I were in the car and Roshon was bugging the tour guy by pinching him so many times. The tour guy got irritated and threw us out of his car. We are surrounded by wild animals. "oh great, Saada. I knew we shouldn't bring your boyfriend who is my annoying brother", Daya said. "And you think your boyfriend,Brian is being good", I responded. "My boyfriend did nothing", Daya said. "Ladies, can we just think of a way to survive here",Roshon said.

"Yeah", Brian replied. "We have a tent, sleeping bags, three gallons of water, our clothes, food, and tooth brush and paste",Daya said breathing heavily. " we pretty much have a lot. Don't forget we have our cell phones",I said. "Do we have connection?",Brian asked. "No",Roshon said. "Daya, I'm mad at my boyfriend. You were right. I shouldn't have brought him with us",I asserted her.

" Told you so. I know my brother really well", daya replied. "You have to apologize to Saada, Roshon", Brian announced. "Sorry, Saada", Roshon said hugging me. "Tell me that when we get out of here",I affirmed. "Okay",Roshon said."I , who follows direction brought a map of this dubious place", Daya announced. "Hey, we are fourteen going to fifteen", Brian screamed. "Yeah, annoying sister",Roshon remarked.

"Who are you calling annoying when you are one yourself", Daya said in Roshon's face. "You just got owned",Brian said to Roshon. "I know" , I said giving Daya a high five. "Okay, guys, we are in a precarious situation here, so we shouldn't fight", Brian alerted us. "We have to pick a job",I said."Daya, you are responsible for navigation. Brian, you will make sure the area is safe. Roshon, you will be the one to hold the gun",I informed them and gave Roshon the gun.

"Where did you get the gun?", Roshon asked." Took it from the tours guy and my dad gave me pepper spray"I said."Wow",Daya said. " Since I'm the Survival Professional here, I'll be the one for the food and campfire", I said. "You are not a Survival Professional", Brian blurted. "She is. We did it together, but she did it longer than me", Daya said.

"Three years",I informed them. "Cool", Roshon said. "Wow",Brian replied. "Let's move",I said. "We have to go South", Daya informed us. "Ok", Roshon said. "Oh my god. I forgot about our parent, Bella,and Garrett", I said.

"What will our parents say when we don't show up in the hotel at ten O'clock", Daya said. "They will be so worried",I said."But, Bella and Garrett will have their time alone and you know what that means, right", Roshon said. "Of course",Brian said. we walked for so long. Then I remembered that we have our iPods with us. "Get out your Ipods to make us feel a little better", I shouted. "Okay", they responded. "But,don't use all of it's battery", I proclaimed.

"It is six o'clock, already", Roshon said. "It dark already", Brian shouted. It is so hot." I am starting to have a bad premonition about this place right now", I said. "It is 102 degrees Fahrenheit", Brain informed us. "Oh my gosh",I hollered."I am not coming here with Roshon", I said. "Oh my god", Daya screamed.

"What!",Brian said concerned. "We have to be careful not to go to the cheetah and lion area", she said."Wait, don't make me be scared. I love cute cheetah and lion cubs but not the grown up", I said. "I am gonna kill you when we get out of here, Roshon", Daya yelled. "Hey, I was bored",Roshon replied. "That doesnt give you the right. Now, our phones have no reception to call your dad", Brain said.

"I can't believe you, Roshon. You made my boyfriend mad", Daya said hugging Brian. While we were, we saw a Gemsbok pass us. "It's harmful", Brian said.

While walking south, we saw a lady in her Jeep. "Excuse me",Daya said. "yes",the woman said. "We are lost because our tour guide left us here", i answered politely. "Okay, you guys could hop into my Jeep", she said kindly."Thanks", Brian replied. "I'm Trisha Goodwill. you can call me Trish",Trish said.

"Okay", Roshon said."I'm lost, too. Does one of you guys know where to go?", Trish asked. I was happy. "I do. I have the map. We go south until we see the gas station", Daya said.

"Gas station, here we come", Trish said. We laughed. "But, you have to be careful so that we wont see Cheetahs or Lions on our way", Roshon informed Trish. "Got it", Trish responded. We drove until we saw the gas station. Trish parked there so we could get gas. She filled it until it reached high.

I have a bad premonition about us alone at the gas station. After Trish was done, she got back in the car. Suddenly a lion leaped towards us and started chasing us. Trish was going really fast. "I think he's gone now", Roshon informed us. "Oh My Gosh, when we make it out here safe, I am going to write a ten page essay of how much I hate old lions", I screamed. Trish laughed, "I forgot to ask you teenagers your name and age".

"My name is Saada", I said. "Daya", Daya replied. "Roshon", Roshon said. "Brian",Brian said. "We are all fourteen", informed Trish. "Do you parents know that you guys are out in a middle of a Safari?", Trish blurted out. "Yes, they said we should come home at ten o'clock", Brian said.

"We have to get out of here, fast. There are hyenas in this area", Daya informed us. She sounded like she was going to have a heat attack. "Okay", Trish said stepping on it. We drove really fast. "This reminds me of The Lion King", I hollered out. "I know. I will never watch that movie again", Daya said.

"We are in a precarious situation and I am thinking of Abduction and Taylor Lautner",I screamed. We laughed. " we made it out of there", Daya screamed. "Yay", Trish screamed. "I miss Bella and Garrett", Daya said. "Wait, can you tell me Bella's last name", Trish asked. "Bella Throne. She and her boyfriend are our best friends", Roshon said. "She is my niece.

She told me about her four friends leaving her alone",Trish replied. "Seriously, you are making me feel bad leaving Bella", Daya said. "She is so fashionable", Trish said as if she forgot that we are in the middle of a safari."Trish, get back to reality, here", I said. "Sorry",She said. We passed a group of Blue Wildebees. "It says that when we pass these animals, we should turn right and the go straight until you reach a sign that says travelers", Daya informed us.

"What are you writing down?", Brian asked. "Our experience in this place", I answered. "Wow", Trish said impressed. "We are almost there", Daya said. "Who has the water?" I asked. "Brian does", Roshon responded. Brian gave me the water. I poured it in a cup. I took out a plain bagel with plain cream cheese spreed it in. "is this bagel still good?", Daya said taking one out. "Yes", i answered. "Trish, here", I said giving Trish a bagel. "Thanks", She said. "No problem", I said.

Roshon got out a large bag of Cheetos. He was sharing it with Brian. "All of us are going to eat this when we are done with this bagel", Daya informed the boys. "What, no fair", Roshon said. "It's fair", Brian said. "Just because she is your girl friend, doesn't mean you should say a lie", Roshon replied.

"Can you guys tell me how your tour guy left you?", Trish asked. "Sure", Brian said. He explained everything that Roshon did to the tour guy and what we did before we met her. "Wow, you must be really angry at Roshon", Trish said. "I told Saada that she shouldn't bring Roshon because I know my brother well. Since he is her boyfriend, she ignored my words", Daya said.

"Well, lets all agree that we wont fight",Trish said. "Hey, That's what i told them",I said. "We are here. Turn right", Daya said. "Okay", Trish said. she turned right. We went to the gas station. Trish filled it up. "Thank God we are out of here",Roshon screamed. We went to our hotel.

It is now eleven o'clock. "Where were you guys? I was really worried", Daya and roshon's dad, Mr. Coleman said. "you will find out everything in this book", I said giving him the book. "I went to my hotel room. Bella and Garrett came, "I missed you", Bella said. "I missed you too", Garrett said.

"I thought we were gonna die there. Bella, your aunt saved us", I screamed. "You have to submit that book to the publisher", Bella blurted out. "I will. Guys do you mind if i be by myself right now?", I asked them. "Not at all", they said. They left. I was sitting down on my bed look at the stars, then someone came in and locked the door. "Hey",Roshon said. "What?", I asked. "I'm sorry about the Safari. I know that you are really mad and you won't forgive me, but just know that I'm sorry", Roshon said.

I think that was the sweetest thing I heard all day. I wanted to hug him. "I forgive you", I said turning around to face him. I loved how he looked at me. I never kissed him before and I wanted to try so badly.

"um...bye then", he said. "Wait", I called out to him. I leaned towards him. I brushed my lips on his. He pressed me down on the bed. He kissed me harder. This is a dream come true. My hands were around his neck. "You don't how long I wanted to try this with you", Roshon said. "I've been wanting to this like forever", I said. "You have? I thought you didn't care about this", Roshon said. "You got that wrong", I said.

I love him so much. He kissed me on my cheek. "Let's go to my dad", Roshon said. We went out of my hotel room."Hey",Daya said as we entered the Cafeteria. "Hey",I said. "Now, Daddy. Can you ground Roshon?", Daya asked her dad."No, I wont", Mr. Coleman replied.

"What",Daya said angrily. "I know he made you guys to be stranded there, but what I want is for you guys is your safety", informed us. "Yeah, I agree with Mr. Coleman", Trish announced. "We are going to U.S. in four days, right", Roshon said. "Yeah", replied. "I am actually lucky to get away from my mom for some days", I said. "I loved your book that you wrote",Mr. Coleman said. "Thanks",I said. "I will never go to a safari ever again. "I love this place",Trish said. "I know, right.I can't believe them", Bella said pointing at Daya, Roshon, Brian, and I. "I am going to bed,bye", Daya said. "Me too", I said. We went upstairs. Daya and I wore our pajamas and hopped on our bed. I got my iPod and had my headphones locked in my ears. I got under the comforter. Ten minutes later, Roshon and Brian came in and locked the door. I couldn't see what they were doing because the lights were off. I was listening to Party Rock Anthem, the someone took one of my headphones out.

"Hey" Roshon said going under the comforter. "Hi", I responded. He lay down facing me on the bed. The bed was so narrow that his shorts were touching mine."Did you turn on the air conditioner?", I asked him. "Yes", he said. "You are sleeping here today?", I asked. "Yes", he said. "Is Brian sleeping next to Daya?", I asked Roshon.

"You ask many questions and yes", He answered. He slid his fingers into mine. "So do you want to continue where we left of?", Roshon asked. "What do you mean?", I asked him. "Should I demonstrate?", he asked. "Go ahead", I said. He lean close to me and kissed me on my lips lightly.I kissed him harder."Oh, now i get what you mean", I said."Should we continue?", Roshon asked. "I am tired here. Maybe, tomorrow", I said sleepy. "OK, goodnight, then", Roshon said. "Goodnight", I said back. He wrapped his arm around me and we slept.

Roshon and I woke up at nine O'clock. Daya and Brian weren't on the bed."Do you know where they are?", Roshon asked. "Daya text me that she is relaxing on Spa-fari. She said Brian is surfing",I replied. "Cool. What should we do?", He asked. I have been thinking of what we should do. I think I got the answer. "We should go canoeing or kayaking down the Blyde River", I told Roshon. " That sounds good", he said. While we were talking, Bella and Garrett came to our room. "What's the plans?", Garrett asked. "We are going canoeing or kayaking down the Blyde River",Roshon explained. "And you the two of you are coming with us", I said to Bella and Garrett. "Cool",Roshon said. "Aren't you guys scared?", Bella asked. "No",I said. "My dad started kayaking when he was fifteen", Garrett informed us. "Let's go get changed", Roshon said happily. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you said yesterday that you hate Blyde Cannon", Bella said. " Get out of here boys. We are going to change", I said. I text Daya and Brian to see if they want to come kayaking with us. They said yes.

We were done dressing, we went to the lobby. Roshon, Garrett, and Brian were waiting for us there. "Where's Daya?", I asked. "With Trish getting changed",Roshon said. "Trish is coming with us?", I screamed. "Yes. She is the best aunt ever", Bella said. "Where is ?", Brian asked Daya when she and Trish came to the lobby.

"Went to the arcade and will be going to surf", Daya said. "I love this place we can rent Kayaks", I said. "This Kayak renting price is so cheep", Brian said. "I know", Trish said. We rent the two seat Kayaks. Trish brought here best friend, Kayla to Kayak with us. I was sitting in front of the Kyak seat and at the back was Roshon.

Bella was sitting at the back and Garrett, in front. In another Kayak were Daya in front and at the back was Brian. In a different Kayak were Trish who was at the back and Kayla at the front. " Are you guys ready?", Trish screamed. "Yes",All of us screamed. We started kayaking. Daya was Thirty feet away from me. "Let me predict that we are going to drop on a waterfall", I screamed. "Could be possible", Kayla said. "Thanks for making be more scared than I was before, Saada", Bella said."No problem",I said.

We went into a tunnel. "Oh My Gosh, My heart is pumping so fast", Daya said. "Mine too", Trish said. "All of you ladies here except me and Kayla are such babies", I said."Oh My Gosh", Trisha screamed. We were gonna go on a large waterfall. "I scared", I shouted. Bella look like she was going to cry. "I am not going on this again", Daya shouted. It was going so fast. "I'm alive",Bella shouted when we landed kayaked to the starting of our trip. We got off.

"See you guys at the hotel. We are going to catch a wave", Kayla said. "You surf?",Brian asked. "Yes", Trish replied. "My aunt is so cool", Bella said."Bye", Kayla said. We went to the cafeteria to eat.

I went to straightened my hair after eating pizza. I went downstairs in my shorts and tanktop. I heard Bella screaming at pool. I went there."Come in", Garrett screamed to me. "Never", I screamed. "She is just scared", Roshon said. I went to get a soda at the cafeteria. When I came, Brian was out of the water. I stood at the edge of the pool looking at Garrett.

Suddenly,"Aaah", I said as Brian pushed me in the water. "My hair...My makeup", I said about cry. "I told them not to this", Daya said. "No you didn't", Roshon said. "You guys plan this", I said getting out of the pool. "What happened to you?", Trish said entering the pool area. I told her what happened. "Sorry", Kayla said. "So go you guys want to go to a masquerade Ball?", Trish asked us.

We all agreed. "Bella, you follow Trish,Daya, go to your room. There's someone waiting for you. Saada, you come with me. Boys, your tux are in your room and Mr. Coleman will drive you", Kayla informed us. "The Ball starts at ten. Remember you can't know what you are wearing", Trish announced. I followed Kayla to her room. I took a shower. Kayla gave me shorts and a T-shirt to wear after I was done. I sat down on a chair in the dressing room in front of a mirror.

"Sit back and let me do my magic", Kayla announced. She curled my hair. She then use black eyeliner on me. She then smeared silver eyeshadow on my eye.

"It's time to try your dress", Kayla said giving me a bag. I went to the bathroom. I took the dress out. The dress was my favorite color which is orange. The dress was strapless with silver sparkles at the top edge. "Oh my Gosh", I screamed. I went to the dress room and I saw Kayla in her purple strapless dress. "You look so pretty", she screamed. "You too",I told her. She gave me my silver mask and silver wedges.

I wore them. She was wearing a yellow mask and a yellow high heels. "We can dance perfectly in our outfit", Kayla informed me. "Yay", I said. "We can go now. It's ten-thirty",Kayla said. "Your friends are gone already", she continued. We went outside to Kayla's Lexus.

We reached there. We slowly stepped out of the car. No one was outside except us. When we stepped into the party area, everyone stopped and stared at us. We walked down the stairs. "Okay, Now get together with a boy or a girl because the next song will be a slow song", the DJ said. A hot man came up to Kayla,"Do you want to dance with me?", he asked. "Sure", she said in a different voice. She looked at me. "I'll be fine", I told her. A minute later, a cute boy came up to me. "Nice entrance you did there", He said.

"Thanks", I said speaking different voice. "So, do you want to dance?", the boy asked. "Sure", I said. He took my hand and led me to the dance. My arms were around his neck and his were around my waist.

After the song was over, the boy said to me,"So see you later"."I hope so", I replied. "Who was that?", Kayla asked as the boy left. "I don't know. He seems familiar", I replied. "You need to have fun", Kayla told me. "I'll show you how to have fun", I said walking Kayla to the dance floor. My favorite song called Dynamite ws playing. I started dancing. "So, we meet again", the boy told me. "Yeah", I said laughing . "You are a really good dancer", he said.

"No, I am not", I exclaimed. "You really are", he said. "What's your name?", I asked. "Beck", he said. "Chelsea", I lied. "Wait here, I'll be right back", I told him. I went to the DJ and told him sweetly to play a song called Valentine Dance Tango. I went back to Beck when the song started. "So, do you want to dance?",Beck asked me. "Sure", I said.

He took my hands. "So can you tango?", I asked him. "Yes", He said. "So, let's begin", I said smiling. Oh my gosh, Beck is a really good dancer. We were dancing like the people in Dancing With The Stars, but better. Everyone stopped dancing and went to a corner and stared at us.

"I have never danced in front of a lot of people before. I'm shy", I whispered to Beck. "Don't be shy. You're great", he whispered back. "If you say so", I said. "You look really familiar", Beck told me. "You too", I whispered. Beck was so different from other boys. He was wearing a black top hat. When the music was over, everyone clapped for us. I curtseyed and Beck bowed.

"You were great", Kayla said coming towards us. "Thanks", I replied. "Can I introduce you to my friends?", Beck asked me. "Okay", I responded. He introduced me to guy who has blonde hair and a boy who has brown hair. I'm pretty sure that the two boys were Garrett and Brian. "You guys this is Chelsea", Beck said.

"Hi, I'm Chase", the blonde haired guy told me. "Max", the brown haired guy said. "Chelsea, can I talk to?", Kayla told me. "See you boys later", I told Beck, Chase, and Max. I followed Kayla. We went to a private place. "Now, you can talk in your regular voice. Go find your friends", Kayla informed me. "Okay, I think I know three of them. Bella is easy to find, but Daya I don't think it will be easy", I told Kayla.

"Good luck", she said. I went to Chase, Beck, and Max. "Do you have a boyfriend?", Beck asked me. "Yes", I said in my regular voice. "Saada", Beck whispered. "Don't tell the boys", I told him. I walked up to Chase.

"Hey, Garrett", I said. "Hey", He said. "I mean, I don't know what you are talking about", he continued. "Garrett, I know it's you.",I informed him. " How did you know", he asked me. "I guess I know my bestfriend really well", I told him. I went over to "Max". "Hey, Brian", I told him. "What are you talking about?", Max said. "She knows who we are", Garrett told Brian.

"You are strange one", Brian said. I hugged him. "Hey", Roshon said. " What, I'm not allowed to hug my bestfriend?",I asked. "Let's go find the rest", Garrett said. "I think I know who Bella is", I said. I pointed to a red haired person."Of course you do", Garrett said. We went over to the red haired girl. "Hey", I said in my nrmal voice. "Saada", the girl said. "Yes", I replied.

"You look so pretty. I saw you dancing. You did so good", Bella said happily. " I love your dress", I told Bella. Her dress was a pink and strapless "I love yours, especially your silver mask" , Bella exclaimed. "Let's go find my sister", Roshon said. "This going to be hard ", Bella said. "Wait, I know it is, but I know the trick", I told them. "What trick?", Brian asked me. "So you see me and Bella. Our dress is the color of our favorite color. Maybe, Daya's dress is the color of her favorite color", I told them. "What's her favorite color?", Bella asked. "Yellow", Brian and I said together. "Let's look for the prettiest yellow", Roshon said grabbing my hand. "Let's split into groups", Garrett said. "Sorry Brian, You have to be by yourself until Daya come", Roshon said. "Fine", Brian replied. Roshon and I went to a different direction.

A song called Shake It Up, by Selena Gomez was playing. "This is Daya's favorite song and she is very competitive", Roshon said. "Let's look for someone with a yellow dress and a person who is dancing really good", I said. "I think I found the person", I heard a familiar voice said. I turned around and it was a girl in a yellow dress.

"Daya", I screamed. I saw Brian next to her. Daya was wearing a purple mask. "Saada", Daya screamed. "You look so pretty", I told her. Garrett and Bella walked towards us. "You found her", Bella screamed. "Actually, She found us", I told her. "Saada, I love your dress and mask. You are like the prettiest girl in here",Daya shouted. "Thanks", I shouted. "I loved your dance", Daya told me.

"Thanks. I wasn't fully sure it was Roshon and he called himself Beck", I informe them. "You said your name was Chelsea", Roshon said. "You are very pretty", Brian said to Daya. He was about to kiss her. "This is cute, but wait until we're out of here before you get your lips on her", I shouted. "Leave then", Brian told us.

"Did I tell you that Saada hugged Brian?", Roshon said to Daya. "I don't care. She was giving him a friend hug", daya replied. "You are just jealous", I told Roshon. "Hey, can we leave now?", Roshon asked me. "Sure", I responded. "See you in ten minutes", Daya said. "Yeah", I replied. Roshon took my hand.

"Where are we going?", I asked Roshon. "Outside", he responded. "Fine", I said. Roshon opened the door for me. I stepped out to the warm summer air. Roshon walked behind me. "You look really pretty", he said walking in front of me.

"Thanks, I guess", I replied. "And I want to say sorry", Roshon apologized. "For what?", I asked him. I know why he was sorry, but I wanted him to say it himself. "You know. If you really don't know, it's about how Garrett and I made Brian push you in the water", Roshon replied. "I was very mad, but I forgive you. Just a little", I said. "Cool", he responded. "Do you remember the time before we ever went out?" I asked him.

"Yes, I would never forget", He answered. "We were just friends that time. When I saw you felt a strange feeling that I had never felt before with any girl. I like it how you smiled at me. We clicked ever you since you became friends with my sister. I felt the feeling at the car wash. When I started chasing you with the hoes. This summer was everything I wished for. When I asked you out and you said yes. When you kissed me, it was my dream come true", he said to me looking at the ground.

"You know that strange feeling, I felt it really strongly", I informed him. "You did?", he asked. "No", I teased him. He laughed. "If I didn't, why did I say yes to you when you asked me…..", I said. I couldn't finish my words when Roshon pressed his lips on mine. My arms were around his neck.

"They are a cute couple", I heard a voice behind say. I turned around slowly. I saw Kayla with a boy that asked her to dance when we got there. "We didn't do anything. Did we Roshon?"I said flinching from Roshon. "No, we were just whispering to each other", Roshon replied. "Seriously, whispering to each other", I whispered to Roshon. "Yeah, that's the only thing I could only think of", he replied. "Hello", Kayla said. "We saw you two making out", Kayla continued. "No we weren't", I replied.

"I'll just go with what you said and I'll think of myself as out of the imaginary", Kayla told us. "Bye", I said grabbing Roshon's and pulled him inside the dance area. "You are sassy", Roshon told me. "You are judgy", I told Roshon. "I love you", he blurted out. I gasped. "You have never said those three words to me before", I said shockingly.

"I know", he replied. "I love you too", I informed him. I was very shocked. Those were the words I've been wanting to hear from him since the day I knew him. We went back to our friends. I left Roshon. I went to Daya and Bella. "Guess what?", I asked them. "What", they said.

"So Roshon said I love you to me", I informed them. "I knew you guys would go out. Before he asked you out, he never smiled to anyone like how he did to you", Bella informed me. "Remember the time we were at the car wash and he was chasing you with water", Daya said.

"Yeah", I replied. "This summer everything changed. What did you do with him outside?", Bella blurted out. "He kissed me and then Kayla came and saw us", I replied. "Cute", Daya said. "Let's go dance", I said grabbing their hands. We went to the center of the dance floor. The DJ payed a song called poker face by Lady Gaga. We started like crazy. "Saada", a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw lady in a yellowish- green dress. I recognize the person. "Trish", I screamed. "Oh my gosh, you and Daya look so pretty. So do you, Bella ",Trish commented. "Thanks", we replied. "We dance with two songs and after that we are going to our hotel. Dance and enjoy and you girls get to keep your outfit", Trish informed us. "Thanks, we really appreciate it", Daya thank. We danced. The boys came and stoood next to us. The DJ playa a song called Crush by David Archuleta. "So do you want to dance?", Roshon asked me. "I guess", I said smiling.

He took my hand a we started to dance. Daya and Bella were dancing with their boyfriends. When the song was done Trish came and told us to come with her. "I enjoyed this Masquerade Ball", Bella screamed. The boys went in Trish's car nd they took off. Daya, Bella, and I were in Kayla's car. We were racing the boys. Kayla drove fast and we beat the boys and Trish. "This is the best vacation I've ever visited", I screamed when we got to our hotel. We went to change into our pajamas. I brushed my teeth and went to sleep.

We had two more days left in South Africa. The days flew by. The next day my friends and I went surfing and played volleyball. When we came back to the hotel, we had to pack our clothes and other items into our suitcase.

The next day, we went to the airport. Sometimes we have crazy and life taken experiences, but not all of them have a happy ending. This story does. And it has a really good ending.


End file.
